Sami's Choice
by Claire S
Summary: This story is strictly a Sami story. I wanted people to finally fight over Sami so four men will fight over her. It is set right before her attempt at marry Austin this time. So we know Austin will fight for her, but will Lucas seeing as he's married to C
1. The Phone Call

This is set right about now in the show. It is strictly a Sami story. It won't be just about Lumi or Austin and Sami. Enjoy! Please read and review. If it is horrible please tell me, and thanks in advance.

Sami was about to walk out of the dressing room when the phone rang.

Sami: "I wonder who would be calling now. Maybe it's Eric." She answered thinking it was Eric. "Eric you just caught me. I was just about to walk down the aisle. I guess it's that twin intuition."

Man: "I am not Eric. If you do go through this wedding I will expose your secret Samantha.

Sami: Who are you? What are you talking about?

Man: You remember what you blackmailed Dr. Carver into doing to your sister Carrie? Don't go through with this. It would be a pity if you disappointed your son again.

Sami: Don't you threa---- she was cut off when the line went dead.

Marlena knocks on the door.

Marlena: Sami are you ready. Sami what's wrong? She could see the fear in her eyes.

Sami: Nothing Mom. Why would you think that?" Sami put on an unconvincing smile.

Marlena: Sami, don't try to fool me. I know something is wrong.

Sami: You're wrong mom. Nothing is.

Marlena: Fine, let's go have your daddy give you away to the man you've always wanted since you were 15 then. I love you Samantha Gene Brady.

Sami: I love you too mom. _How can mom tell that I am scared? I can't hurt Will not to mention I still love Lucas. No I don't stop brain. _She walks out to Roman.

Sami: Hi daddy.

Roman: Hi peanut. Are you sure you want to do this? I can see the fear in your eyes.

Sami: DADDY! Yes I do. Will everyone quit asking me that?

Roman: Ok, honey lets go then. Roman grabbed Sami's arm and started and started to walk down the aisle. "You know I love you, and if this is really what you want then I'm happy for you.

Sami: _Daddy it's not what I want. I want Lucas so much it hurts. I dream of him and when I'm 'with' Austin I pretend he's Lucas. _Um, yeah dad I love Austin more than anything. _Except Lucas. _Thank you for being supportive. I love you.

Roman: I love you so I support you. Here is your future husband. I love you peanut. With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her to Austin. Austin you be good to my baby girl. If you hurt her…

Austin: I won't Roman. I promise. I love Sami so much and I can't wait to marry her.

With that Austin took Sami's hand and walked the few steps to the altar.

Father Jansen: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in the holy sacrament of marriage. (Sorry I don't know the whole wedding lingo so just go with it) These two chose to write their own vows. Austin you may start.

Austin took a quick look at Carrie who had tears in her eyes then quickly looked back at Sami who looked the happiest she had ever been. He had to go through with this even if he was miserable plus he always could cheat with Carrie _again_.

Austin: Sami, I have been your friend since you were 15. Everything we've been through has only made our bond stronger. I love you Sami, and you love me. That is all we need. I will love you all the days of our lives.

Sami: Austin I've been in love with you since high school. When I'm around you, you make me better. I promise to be true to you. I love you with all my heart. You are my life. I will love you all the days of our lives.

Father Jansen: Austin do you promise to be true to her, to love cherish and honor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?

Austin: I do.

Father Jansen: Samantha Do you promise to be true to him, to love, cherish and honor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?

Sami: I …. I can't. I'm sorry Austin. I just can't. With that she runs off.

Austin: Sami! Stop Sami. Why not? But she just keeps running.

Lucas: _Yes Sami doesn't want Austin. She wants me this is the best day of my life!_ Austin let me go talk to her. I'm the only one she rally opens up to.

Austin: Ok Lucas. Go talk to her.

Sami was in her dressing room tears streaming down her face. She doesn't even hear the door open.

Sami: Why does this always happen to me? Every man I love I can't be with. But there is only one man I have ever really loved, Lucas. Lucas is married to my sister, and I can never have him. But, I'm done fighting for men. I always lose any way. Lucas wants Carrie and so does Austin. No man ever wants me. The only guys who ever have been with me, well I was their second choice. No more. I'm going to tell Austin the truth and I hope that Will can forgive me. I didn't just do it for me, either. Lucas wanted Carrie and I thought I wanted Austin, but when I was with him I pretended he was Lucas. Why am I so damn screwed up?

Sami felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Lucas: You weren't my second choice; you've always been my first.

Sami was shocked that Lucas was there.

Sami: Shouldn't you be with your wife? She's the one you love. Why are you even here?

Lucas: Because I do love you. Sami perked up. You are my son's mom so a part of me will always love you.

Sami: GO AWAY! You love Carrie so just get out. If I was your first choice you wouldn't have married Carrie now would you. Just leave please.

Lucas: No Sami. I need to know why you called off the wedding. "Is it because of me? _God I hope it is. Please say it is Sami._

Sami: No you arrogant ass. I called it off because Austin doesn't love me. _I'm sorry Lucas because it was partly because of you._ Why would you even ask me that? I love Austin not you. (Muttering) but I do love you Lucas.

Lucas: What was that? What did you just say Samantha Gene Brady?

Sami: I said I don't love you Lucas. What did you think I said? _God I hope you didn't hear what I said. _

Lucas: Um nothing Sami. He spun her around and his face was within inches of hers. Her lips were all he could think of. He wanted so bad to kiss her. To push her against the vanity and have his way with her. _Lucas snap out of it. You married Carrie and love her._ Sami tell me why you _really_ called this wedding off.

Sami: Fine Lucas you really want to know? I am in love with…_think fast Sami._ EJ Wells. I called it off because I am falling for EJ.

Coming:

What do Sami's words do to Lucas?

Will Austin believe that EJ is the reason she called it off?

Will finds out about his mom's dirty secret along with everyone else.

Will they forgive her?


	2. Truths, and Revelations

Lucas: _What the hell Sami?_ You called it off for EJ? You love Austin Sami. You loved him while we were together, so---- Lucas was cut off by the hardest slap from the woman he loved with all his heart.

Sami: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT LUCAS ROBERTS! I loved you with all my heart. I tried everything to get you back, but the last time after me being Stan I saw the hate in your eyes and I decided to do what was best for you. I let you go. Your mom was back in you and Will's life and you didn't have to worry about defending me all the time. Austin came back and I figured…

Lucas: Spit it out Sami. What did you figure? That you could have him? That I was finally out of the picture along with Carrie so you claimed him?

Sami: She had tears in her eyes. Lucas, here's your answer. I figured since I couldn't have YOU that I wanted someone who I could at least picture as you. So I'm sorry I wasn't being manipulative but you of all people know what it got me. Seven failed marriage attempts. So I'm sorry I changed. Just leave me the hell alone. _Lucas don't listen to me. Stay, and hug me and tell me everything is going to be okay. _Fine if you won't I am. Goodbye Lucas. With that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said you were always my first choice even when I didn't know it.

Lucas: Sami wait, I… But Sami had already fled out of site. Dammit Sami I love you, but you love EJ! I thought you would always love me, but I guess not. A single tear escaped his eyes.

Sami broke down on the balcony of the church and memories of her last attempt at marrying Lucas came flooding back. I love you Lucas. I'm sorry I lied to you. But EJ was the best way for you to believe I wasn't hiding something. Now I want to tell you all at the non reception tonight. I better get in there and tell you all about going to Chez Rouge so everyone finds out at one time. Wish me luck, she whispered.

Sami walked into the church and back to Austin. Everyone I have an announcement. I would like all of you to come to what would have been our reception. I need to tell everyone something and I think that would be easiest.

Bo: Sami, why not now?

Sami: Uncle Bo please there's actually a couple things that I need to tell everyone and I'd like to do it there because the outcome probably won't be suitable for Saint Luke's.

Hope: Bo, let it go. Sami, I'm sure we could all come. Everyone murmured in agreement and speculated to what Sami had done this time. They all headed out and with 45 minutes they were seated.

Sami: She walked over to the mike. Alright may I have your attention seeing as this is probably the last time any of you will speak to me ever. _Sami it's now or never. _Well, the reason I told Lucas I stopped the wedding was I was in love with EJ Wells. There were several gasps and a few I told you so's. That however4 is not the reason. I did something when Carrie was trying to pick between Austin and Lucas. I blackmailed Lexie with her ongoing affair with Tek to tell Carrie that she and Austin shared a genetic marker that would make their kids have severe birth defects.

Carrie: YOU BITCH! How could you? I picked Lucas because of that. I even felt guilty when I cheated on Lucas with him because of you Sami. She said before thinking.

Lucas: You what? You slut. And how could you Austin. Sami loves you.

Sami: It's ok that they did it to me. But there's more. I overheard Chelsea talking to herself a few days ago and it turns out she altered the emails that my Uncle Bo sent to my Aunt Hope, if I'm even allowed to call you guys that. She made him defend her and even agreed to a divorce in one.

Bo: I told you Hope. I never wanted a divorce and Chelsea don't ever talk to me again. I love my wife and you are no longer my daughter. I disown you.

Chelsea: Sami you're going to pay for this. And dad you can't disown me I am sorry. She was stopped right there by a hard brutal knock you backwards kind of slap.

Hope: Don't you ever stop? You killed my baby boy and you were trying to ruin my marriage. I hate you.

Sami: Guys! There's more. Claire isn't Phillips. I guess up in the cabin Belle and Shawn actually did have sex, so Claire can be his. And she is.

Belle: Shawn Claire's ours so we can be together like it was meant to be.

Phillip: Like hell. With that he lunged at Shawn and started beating the living crap out of him.

Belle: Phillip get off. Stop!

Roman came over and pulled him off with the help of Bo. Phillip stop! It isn't Shawn's fault.

Sami: There is one more. Jen look at Jack's neck. If you look closely you can see a mask line. That means and I'm sorry that the man you are with IS not jack but look. She lifted the mask and low and behold it was Tony Dimera. This is why Jack came back with such perfect timing. He also holds the key to unlocking Uncle Steve's memory. I came across a file when I was working as Stan(she shuddered) and it had Steve's name on it. I swiped it, and it held the cure to it. So in case Tony won't I will tell you. But I thought Uncle Steve was dead. Can any of you forgive me?

Hope: Of course I can Samantha. You just saved my marriage. Thank you, and then Hope hugged her for the first time in years. Sami was so shocked that it took a few seconds before she squeezed back. Thank you Sami bear. She hadn't called Sami that in years.

Steve: Well, it depends my beautiful sweet niece. How do I unlock my memory?

Sami: I'm glad you asked.

Coming Up:

Sami tells Steve how to unlock his memory.

Will talks to Sami.

A figure from Sami's past comes back.

There is a heartwarming reunion in Salem for one and for the other well let's just say none are too pleased to see him, especially Sami.


	3. Reunions Part 1

Chapter 3:

Sami: Uncle Steve, I need to take you someplace but it can only be me and you. Is that ok?

Steve: Kayla? I think it would be the best thing because if I get my memory back then we can get back together.

Kayla: Ok, honey but be careful. You too Sami and I love you.

Sami: I love you too Aunt Kayla. Lucas, could you do me a favor?

Lucas: No you coldhearted bitch. You didn't change and I hope you die trying to help Steve get his memory back. You ruined my life.

Sami had tears in her eyes.

Sami: Fine Lucas your right and I'm sorry. You along with everyone else think I did these good deeds to take some of the guilt off right? Well I didn't but face it Carrie still loves Austin no matter what. Just like I'll love you no matter what and you'll hate me no matter what.

Lucas: You're right Sami I will always hate you for this.

Will: Dad leave mom alone. You got what you wanted, which was Aunt Carrie so get over yourself. Mom doesn't get what she wants and if you ever listened at night mom cries out your name in her sleep, not Uncle Austin. And if you haven't notice she has one smile for Uncle Austin which is a fake one by the way. For you she has 5 different ones. The one when she wants to be brave. The one when you surprise her. The one when you make her happy by saying you're proud of her. The one when she is just genuinely happy. And finally the one when she is trying to convince both of you of something.

Sami: Will don't talk to your father like that. He is hurt and he has every right to be mad at me. Your father has so much pride and it hurts his ego that Aunt Carrie picked him because of me and not because she loves him.

Lucas: SHUT UP SAMI! I don't have too much pride. I just hate you. With that Lucas storms out.

Will: Leave when things get bad like you always do Dad! Just like you leave mom when things are bad or not perfect.

Sami: Will, stop. I love your dad and he has a right to be upset.

Will: he turns and glares at his mom. How could you? I was so happy you changed, but you're still a manipulative witch. I was so proud of you but now? God mom your never going to change are you?

Sami: No Steve let's go. I'm sorry Will.

Sami and Steve walked out and Sami had tears in her eyes. She ran into Steve's arms.

Sami: Uncle Steve. I am such a horrible person. You must only be putting up with me so you can get your memory back.

Steve: Sami, I love you and I may not remember you but you seem like a kid who just didn't trust anyone because I'm assuming your mom's affair. We need to go back in there and you need to tell them all exactly what you feel.

Sami: Ok Uncle Steve but only for you. I love you

Steve: I love you too, Sami.

Man: So do I hun.

That voice made Sami whirl around. Him. What was he doing back? She started to feel a little nauseous and everything started to spin.

Man: Sami, sis wake up. I knew something was wrong. I had to come back. Please be okay. He was rocking her back and forth. Steve went to get a cool rag.

Sami: Is it really you? Eric…is it really you?

Eric: Yes, Sami it's me. I'm sorry I scared you.

Sami: Eric it was shock, not fear. I could never be scared of you. You're my twin, and I love you. They hugged tighter than either of them thought was possible.

Eric: What are you doing out here with this guy? What about marrying Austin.

Sami: I called it off. See, I blackmailed Lexie into telling Carrie she couldn't have kids with Austin and someone has been sending me these notes threatening to expose me. And today I got a call from a mechanical voice saying if I went through with the wedding they would expose me. So I called it off.

Eric: Oh, Sami. I thought you would have learned. I do get why you did it though. I'm sorry Sami I know how much you love Austin.

Sami: _No I don't Eric. I love Lucas. _Can I tell you something? I don't think I love Austin.

Eric: What? Well, I kind of guessed it. You still love Lucas. And even if you don't admit it I know.

Sami: Well, you always know before I do, bro. And I love you Eric. Thank you for coming. I think to everyone I'm public enemy #1. Even Will hates me.

Will: he walks up. I do not hate you. I am just angry. Can I be mad for a little bit, Mommy?

Sami: Will why'd you call me Mommy?

Will: Well, when I was little when you were sad if I called you mommy you were happy so did it work?

Sami: Yes, Will. I'm sorry and you are able to be angry.

Will: Who's this guy with you?

Sami: Oh, I forgot to tell you. This is your Uncle Eric, he's my twin brother.

Eric: Will, how are you doing?

Will: I'm good. Well, as good as I can be. So you're my uncle Eric? Nice to finally meet you.

Steve: Sorry to interrupt but you need to go apologize Sami.

Sami: But Uncle Steve, I don't wanna. I'm scared.

Steve: Well, don't be. Honey, it'll be okay.

Will: Dad went back in too.

Sami: Okay but if I get killed it's your fault. She stuck her tongue out.

Sami walked up to the podium. Well everyone I am here to finish apologizing. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I am a selfish bitch and I'm sorry. You---

Man: Yes you are Samantha Gene Brady. Die. And a gun was fired. John was getting up and saw the gun and jumped in front of Sami. It hit him right below his ribcage.

Sami: JOHN! Help! Call 911, He's been shot. John you idiot I should've been the one hit. You're a good man even though I hate to admit it. Sami sat there with john in her arms sobbing and when the ambulance came she rode with him.

Coming Up: Sami has a change of heart.

The man who tried to kill Sami tries again.

A heart warming reunion between Eric and all the Bradies.

Sami does something unexpected for John.

Carrie confronts Sami and Lucas confronts Austin.


	4. Reunions Part 2

Marlena: John! Why would you do that? Sami see what you did to my husband? You are really a selfish bitch and if he dies then so does our relationship.

Sami: Mom, I'm sorry (sobbing) it wasn't intended for him. But don't you threaten me. We don't really have a relationship other than you telling me to change and me agreeing but never really changing. So what relationship would be over? The one where you order me to change? I think not.

Marlena: Don't talk to me like that young lady. I do the best I can. And John didn't deserve to get shot because everyone hates you.

John: Marlena…shut….up. Sami Gene….don't listen….to her……….she's……wrong. I….love……you.

Sami: I love you too John. I'm so sorry. But I really will change for you. This time I mean it.

Kate comes up from the audience and jumps on Sami.

Kate: You bitch. John is going to die because of you. I love him and I could deal with him and Marlena but you? You just couldn't stop being selfish.

Sami: (choking) Kate, I didn't mean to, I'm sor—she cant breath anymore. Eric comes up and pulls Kate roughly off his twin.

Eric: Leave Sami alone or I will make you wish you were never born. Are you ok sis? She passed out thanks Kate. Go get me a wet cloth MARLENA!

Marlena: You didn't call me mom. Why?

Eric: Did you not witness what you did to my baby sister? You made her think she was worthless. So you're not my mother. You're nothing more to me than an unkind stranger, another…Kate.

Marlena: What?! I am nothing like Kate Roberts.

Kate: Wait, what's so wrong about being like me huh?

Eric: Well, have you met yourself? I mean come on you are a bitch and no one can stand you. You just don't get it do you? No one not even your sons love you.

Kate: Lucas does do don't you?

Lucas: Yeah it's true. After everything you did how could I? I bet you knew about Claire too.

Phillip: Bro, stop. Mom would never keep something like that from me. She loves me and couldn't live with herself if she did.

Kate: Her phone is ringing. Hello?

Man: You said no one would care if she died. Why did he jump in front of her?

Kate: I didn't know. He wasn't supposed to.

Man: Well, this isn't the last of it.

Kate: That's what I paid you for. So it better not be.

Man: Goodbye and make sure Sami doesn't leave. He hangs up.

Lucas: Who was that?

Kate: no one important. He was in charge of the police fundraiser I am helping with.

Lucas: Ok so how is that coming?

Kate: Good. Um I'm going to see how John is doing.

Lucas: Ok, I think I'm going to get some air.

Back to Sami and John.

Sami: John, you have to be okay.

Marlena: He passed out. He can't hear you and its better he doesn't. NEVER come near my husband again. Whenever you do, you hurt him.

Eric: Marlena shut up. Go comfort your daughter CARRIE the one you always focus on. And she's not even really your daughter. He is slapped by Marlena.

Marlena: Eric! Don't talk to me like that. And don't talk about your sister like that.

Eric: News flash mother she isn't really my sister. She is my step sister and just because you've always care more about her than us doesn't mean what I'm saying is wrong.

Marlena (with tears in her eyes) how could you say that? I love you all the same and care about you all. Carrie has been a good child and just because you take off doesn't mean I don't care about you.

Sami: Dammit Mom! You don't get it, do you? Eric and me know you've always cared about Carrie more. She's John's and yes I love John, but it doesn't negate the fact that you care about his kids, Carrie and Brady, more than Daddy's aka me and Brandon.

Marlena: First of all, I care about Brady and Carrie because they were raised like my kids, and second of all I love them as much as I love you and Eric despite the father.

Sami and Eric: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Sami: I got to go get some air.

Eric: Will you be okay?

Sami: yeah Eric I will. Don't worry.

Sami goes out on the balcony to get some air where Lucas happens to be.

Lucas: Oh great the whore is out here.

Sami: Oh I'm sorry Lucas I don't see your mother.

Lucas: Don't talk about my mother like that.

Sami: You're right, I'm sorry. It was immature and childish. I should learn to watch my tongue.

Lucas: Yeah I got to go. I'm going to go find Austin and beat the crap out of him for taking my wife.

Sami: Well, I have to find Carrie to apologize anyway. So goodbye forever.

Lucas: What are you talking about? Oh wait let me guess I'm supposed to say "No Sami don't leave. I love you and can't live without you" Then, pull you into a kiss and all should be forgiven. _Only in my dreams._

Sami: No Lucas. We never will be together. I get that now.

Lucas: Good. With that he left to find Austin.

Sami: I'm sorry Lucas This why I have to do what I'm going to do.

Sami is sobbing and suddenly feels faint.

Sami: Wow that's not good. I should have…---she faints

Coming up:

Sami does something unexpected.

Sami confronts Carrie.

Lucas confronts Austin.

The killer tries again.

Eric has a heartwarming reunion at the hospital with the Brady clan.

A not so welcome person shocks Sami with a reunion and a confession.


	5. Change of heart

Eric starts to wonder where Sami is because she still isn't back. He walks outside and finds her laying there. He rushes over and checks her pulse.

Eric: Sami! Sami, are you okay? Wake up sis. Come on you can't leave me.

Marlena: What's going on out here? What's all the screaming about?

Eric: Marlena go away. 

Marlena then notices Sami laying there.

Marlena: Oh so now that John is hurt Sami is going to pretend she is to. I should have known.

She comes over and shakes Sami.

Marlena: Quit faking it you drama queen. All you want is attention and you think someone other than your loving twin will care. No one does Sami and if you weren't a horrible person then someone would. It's sad, not even your own mother cares about you because of what you've done.

Carrie comes in.

Carrie: What did you just say? Mom how could you be so cruel?

Marlena: She's a dirty little tramp who just got your father shot. How can you even think I'm the one being cruel?

Eric and Carrie: MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ARE!

Marlena: No I'm not she needs to hear this. She is a horrible person and my husband might die because of her. So how can I be nice?

Carrie: Because a mom is supposed to be there for her kids no matter what. You know that unconditional love thing you always talked about?

Eric: You know what? I think I'm going to take Sami to the hospital. Carrie can you call Uncle Bo, Jen, Kayla, Roman, and anyone else Sami is close to? And Marlena just stay away from Sami and don't poison anyone else's minds against her.

With that Eric carried Sami out to his car with Carrie right behind him.

When they get to the hospital Lexie comes out.

Eric: Lexie she fainted when she was outside and I found her I think she might have hit her head.

Lexie: Okay, put her down here.

Eric put her down on the bed.

Lexie: You might want to wait outside we'll find you when we know anything.

Eric: Lexie, one more favor. Can you make sure Marlena can't see her?

Lexie: um why?

Eric: She upset Sami and is out to hurt her for John getting hurt.

Lexie: Wow, I didn't think Marlena could be that cruel but yes I'll keep her off the visitor list.

Eric: Thanks Lex.

And Eric hugged her.

Lexie: You better get out so I can figure out what's wrong with your twin.

Eric left and Lexie started to do tests on her. She left the room to get the test results.

Lexie: Oh my god. Sami is going to be devastated.

Sami woke up.

Sami: Where am I?

Someone walks in.

Sami: Eric is that you?

Stranger: Nope but you're never going to have to worry about anything again.

He started to smother her with a pillow.

Lexie walks in.

Lexie: Stop, get off of her. Security, I need security!

The stranger ran off.

Lexie: Sami, are you okay?

Sami: Lexie, you…..you saved me. I don't know how to thank you.

Lexie: Well I have some good and bad news.

Lexie tells Sami the news.

Sami: Oh god this is not happening.

Lexie: I'm sorry Sami.

Sami: Hey can you get Lucas in here? I really need to talk to him, but don't tell anyone about my condition.

Lexie: Are you sure you don't want them to know?

Sami: Yes, I don't want them to know they would all just say I deserved it and now that I'm alone I can't deal with it.

Lexie agreed and somehow got Lucas in there. 

Sami's face was to the wall.

Lucas: _God she looks so beautiful. I just want to kiss her and take her in my arms. I hate this so much_. He thought. Sami what did you want?

Sami: _YOU YOU YOU! I WANT YOU_! I know you hate me and I know that even though it hurts this is the best thing for you and Will.

Lucas: What are you talking about?

Sami: As soon as possible I'm going to have Uncle Micky or Frankie draw up some custody papers.

Lucas: Why? No, you're not fighting me for custody again.

Sami: No nothing like that. I'm signing over custody of Will to you.

Lucas: What? No Sami you can't.

Sami: Yea I can and I am. So you can go now.

Lexie came in and told Lucas that she was giving Sami a sedative because she needed to sleep.

Lucas: What's wrong with her?

Lexie: She has lost all her fight Lucas. It's like her breaking off the wedding is caused her to give up.

Lucas:_ it's all my fault. All of it._

Carrie: She walks into Sami's room. They have a long discussion. She comes out with tears in her eyes. She looks so fragile and she actually apologized.

Back in the waiting room.

Bo: When are we going to find out what's wrong?

Eric: Well I think we'll all find out when Lexie does?

Bo: Eric? Hey, man I've missed you.

Eric and the Brady clan all hug and reminisce.

Lexie: Sorry to interrupt the homecoming but I have news on Sami.

Hope: What's wrong with her?

Lexie: Well, it appears she's lost all the fight she used to have. She's a different Sami and in a bad way.

Hope: Oh my god. This can't be happening. Can we see her?

Lexie: I'm sorry, but you can't see her except the one to stay with her. She has requested either Lucas or Will stay with her because she feels the rest of you always turns your backs on her.

Marlena: Well if she wasn't a dirty little tramp we wouldn't.

Lexie: Now she's sleeping but if you would like to visit for a couple of minutes everyone but Marlena can.

Hope: Why can't Marlena?

Lexie: Sami and Eric have requested Marlena stay away from her.

Eric: That's right I did.

Lucas: Well Will wont be staying so I guess I will.

Hope: Can I see her for a little bit?

Lucas: Yes, I'm going to get some coffee.

Coming up:

Hope talks to Sami.

Lucas tells Sami how he feels.

Carrie slaps Marlena.

Austin comforts Lucas and Will.

Lucas kisses Sami.


End file.
